


Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare 4: (You Can't) Text Message (Break Up!)

by elwon



Series: Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Cockwarming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jason Todd, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Quilts, Spanking, Sub!Dick Grayson, Text Messages, implied background Tim/Steph, jaydick-flashfic: text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason’s plan for a quiet afternoon are disrupted when Steph comes over after an upsetting text message from Tim, hoping that Dick can help her.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256669
Comments: 24
Kudos: 266
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare 4: (You Can't) Text Message (Break Up!)

The knock at the door comes after Jason’s finished loading the dishwasher, having just grabbed a beer ready to watch some mindless daytime tv until Dick gets home. Sighing, Jason puts his unopened beer back into the fridge, making his way to the door to stop whoever is banging on it with their fists, possibly with his own fists. He yanks the door open, and Stephanie Brown ends up smacking her hand into Jason’s chest. He’s proud of the fact that even though it hurt, he doesn’t show it on his face.

“Uh... Isn’t this Dick Grayson’s apartment?” Stephanie says, staring up at Jason’s face. Jason scowls, dropping his gaze down to where her hand still rests on his sternum.

“Yes.” Jason raises an eyebrow at her. They’ve only met in passing before. Jason’s pretty sure there’s been a concerted effort to keep them apart, because this is the first time they’ve ever been alone.

“Uh. Is he in?” Stephanie bites her lip, pulling her hand back slowly, as if not to spook him.

“No.” Jason says, deciding not to elaborate, mostly because he doesn’t have to.

“Wow, you’re almost as much of a brick wall as Bruce!” Stephanie says, ducking under the arm Jason's using to block the opening and walking into the apartment.

“Make yourself at home, why don’t you?” Jason says, rolling his eyes. She’s already through the hall, so he closes the door behind him and resigns himself to playing host until he can convince her to leave, or Dick comes home.

“Thanks! I will.” Stephanie gives him a bright smile. “Do you know when Dick’s getting back? I need to talk to him.”

“If it’s for a case, it can go through Oracle.” Jason says, scowling again. For fuck’s sake, they’re meant to have the next two days off from patrolling and fighting crime.

“No... I need him to yell at Tim for me.” Stephanie bites her lip, looking both nervous and, huh. That’s anger.

“You can’t yell at your boyfriend yourself?” Jason says, leaning against the back of the armchair.

“No.” Stephanie looks away, around the room, her eyes lingering on the many photos Dick has around the place, at least half of them have Jason in. “He broke up with me.”

“Oh. That’s... Well, you can do much better than that, Blondie.” Jason says awkwardly. He really hopes she’s not about to cry.

“By. Text. Message.” Stephanie says between clenched teeth.

“Wait, what?” Jason’s mouth drops open in surprise. 

“He broke up with me by text message.” Stephanie nods. “You can’t text message break up!”

“Fucking hell, no you can’t... And now I’m gonna have that song stuck in my head. Oh my god, shoes.” Jason crosses his arms, Drake needs to have a lesson about manners slapped into him. “You want me to break his legs for you?” 

“Uh, thanks, that’s a sweet offer, but I can do that myself.” Stephanie shakes her head. 

“Fair enough. So, you want Dick to give him a massive guilt trip for you then?” Jason wonders, thinking that with Drake’s hero worship of Dick, the sting of disappointing him might just be a worse punishment than broken legs.

“Yes!” Stephanie says, a fierce smirk on her face.

“I like your style, Brown.” Jason grins. “Always have.”

“Uh, thanks?” Steph blinks, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear, obviously not sure how to take that.

“Between you and me?” Jason says, leaning in conspiratorially. “The reason I picked Black Mask for my little revenge kick with Joker? Was because he offed you. Of course, you weren’t dead, but I didn’t know that at the time.”

“Oh. Wow. Uh. I don’t know what to say.” Steph says, pausing as her eye is caught by a selfie of Jason and Dick, the sunset framing their heads. It’s Jason’s favourite and proudly displayed on the mantelpiece. “Thanks, I guess? Sorry that whole thing turned into a shitshow?” 

“You’re welcome.” Jason grins. “Dick should be home soon, if you want to wait.”

“You know, after all I heard about you, I thought you’d be...” Stephanie trails off, clearly trying to pick her words.

“What? An unrepentant asshole?” Jason says, fully aware of how he comes across to most of the ‘family’. It’s a front he works hard on, and it’s only mostly true, but Bruce seems to think that his tough front means he’s headed for Arkham. Even after all this time, he still doesn’t get that Jason’s compassion is with the victims, not the criminals.

“Something like that.” Steph shrugs sheepishly. “You’re not though, are you? Not really.”

“S’Fine. Everyone else thinks that.” Jason shrugs. It stings a little, but Jason’s brought most of that on himself. He can live with it.

“Dick doesn’t.” Steph points out, eyes flicking to the photos around the room. Dick loves having the proof that Jason’s more than his hardass vigilante persona all around their apartment.

“Yeah, well... That’s Dickie Grayson for you.” Jason says, shaking his head. The sound of the door being unlocked and opened is something of a relief. “Speak of the devil.”

“Hey Jay, what’s for lunch?” Dick calls out, accompanying the sound of a large bag hitting the floor, and seconds later his coat.

“Company.” Jason yells back, giving Steph a ‘what can you do?’ look. She grins, and for the first time it feels like that’s a genuine smile on her face.

“Oh. Steph! Hey.” Dick pauses in the archway between the hall and their living room. “What brings you here?”

“I need a favour.” Steph says, sending Dick pleading puppy dog eyes. “Can you yell at Tim for me?”

“Why can’t you yell at him yourself?” Dick tilts his head, moving into the living room and perching in the armchair Jason’s leaning against.

“Because we broke up.” Steph sighs, looking more dejected than she was before.

“Uh...” Dick looks over to Jason for help. Jason shrugs, gesturing towards Steph. Dick’s eyebrows raise a little when he realises that Jason’s silently pledged his support to her.

“By text message.” Steph moans, throwing her arms up into the air. “He dumped me by _text message_!”

“You can’t text message break up!” Dick says in disbelief.

“That’s what I said!” Steph says with increasing volume. “I am so pissed off with him, right now. If I see him I’m gonna punch him in the face, and he won’t get the real reason why!”

“OMG shoes.” Jason mutters to himself. 

“OK, so is the real reason why you’re pissed with him because he broke up with you, or are you pissed because he did it over text?” Dick asks.

“Honestly, it’s more that he didn’t _respect_ me enough to even _call_ me! I mean, really?” Stephanie slumps back on the couch. “I could see the break up coming; he’s been so distant lately. It wasn’t a surprise. It’s even kinda a relief. Don’t tell him I said that.”

Dick hums, sitting forward. “Is that why you came to me, and not Babs or Cass?”

“Cass would understand too much.” Steph looks away, slightly guiltily. “And Babs would probably take Tim’s side.”

“But I’d take yours?” Dick says, and oh boy, does Jason know _that_ bratty tone. And it’s not one he approves of right now.

Jason reaches out to thread his fingers through Dick’s hair and gives a light warning tug. “Dick, behave, or I’m not going to spank you later.”

“Mean.” Dick pouts, but slumps down into the armchair without further brattiness.

“Huh, you guys really _aren’t_ what I was expecting.” Stephanie says quietly, blinking rapidly.

“No, let me guess, everybody’s told you it’s ‘Dick lowering himself to be with Jason, desperately using whatever he can to try to keep Jason on the straight and narrow’, pun not intended for once.” Dick frowns, sounding tired and with a hint of old anger. It’s the usual reaction they both have when anyone ‘family’ brings up their relationship. 

“That was the impression Tim gave me, yeah.” Steph nods. “He’s always made it sound... Like it’s not a good idea. For either of you.”

“It’s really not like that.” Dick sighs, closing his eyes. Jason strokes his fingers through Dick’s hair. Dick sinks back into the chair and Jason’s fingers with a contented exhale, before opening his always so pretty blue eyes. “We balance each other out, y’know?”

“Um... would it be rude to ask how?” Steph bites her lip, gaze flicking from Jason to Dick and back again. “I mean, I don’t know Jason at all, so it’s totally cool if you don’t wanna explain.”

“Go ahead.” Jason shrugs, still carding his fingers through Dick’s hair. “It’d be nice to hear it in your words, Dickie.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure, Jay.” Dick says, giving Jason one of those heart-stoppingly warm smiles that he seems to keep just for Jason. “When I’m on my own, I don’t cook or clean, I let everything get on top of me, piling up around me because I’m too busy. I like a bit of chaos at home, because out on the streets I have to keep everything together all the time... Jason, well. He...”

“I don’t let him get too messy.” Jason snorts. “He just needs a bit of _motivation_ to keep things tidy, and to eat healthily. Providing that motivation is, heh, a lot of fun for me.” 

“And he does a great job!” Dick says, flushing slightly. “I like to go with the flow, and Jason’s more of a planner. It’s like he’s the... Unmovable object to my unstoppable force? I know we just _fit_ together. We make sense in a way that I can’t really describe? Plus he’s tall and strong, and totally my type.”

“Oh yeah?” Steph grins. “The pick you up and pin you to the wall type?”

“Yes! Damn, it’s so hot when he does that.” Dick grins back.

“Excuse you, princess, but _he is right here_.” Jason says tugging on Dick’s hair, only to see the mischievous grin on Dick’s face.

“Hi Daddy, how’s it going?” Dick says, wearing his best I’ve-never-done-anything-wrong-ever look.

“Anyone would think you _don’t_ want to get spanked later.” Jason shakes his head, sighing. “Well, since my afternoon plans were wrecked, you want to stay for lunch, Blondie?”

“If you’re offering free food, then yeah, I’ll stay. Sorry for wrecking your afternoon.” Steph says, biting back a smile at their antics.

“Actually, I meant this freeloader here.” Jason jerks a thumb in Dick’s direction before pointing at Steph. “You, however, are fine.”

“Rude!” Dick calls out as Jason moves towards the kitchen. “I’m only letting that go because your cooking is almost as good as Alfred’s!”

“Is it really?” Steph says, looking excited at the prospect of getting an Alfred-worthy meal.

“Oh my god, _yes_.” Dick moans, flopping around in the armchair. “Even Alfred thinks it’s of ‘a great standard’!”

“...I don’t suppose you’re looking for a roommate?” Steph asks shamelessly. “Because free amazing food sounds too good to pass up.”

“Sorry, all his food is mine, and I’m not sharing.” Dick laughs, and from the corner of his eye, Jason sees Dick fending off a gentle barrage of throw cushions aimed his way.

***

Jason busies himself with basic food preparation, looking through the cupboards before deciding on chicken and waffles. He’s pulled together all the ingredients when his cell rings quietly from his pocket. When he checks the number, surprisingly enough, it’s Babs. She’s never called him before. He’s not in the least bit surprised that she’s found his entirely unlisted number though. It’s got to be important if she’s calling _him_.

“Barbara.” Jason says seconds after swiping accept.

“Jason.” Babs replies. “I know this is a long shot, but you haven’t seen Stephanie have you? I lost track of her in your area, and Cass is getting really worried about her.”

Jason sighs. Of course it’s about this. “She’s fine. Chatting up a storm with Dick right now.”

“She’s OK?” Babs sounds genuinely concerned. “Usually when something happens she comes to me or Cass.”

“Pissed over Drake’s behaviour. But yeah, she’s fine.” Jason ducks his head out of the kitchen door to check on her and Dick. They’re watching some weird game show that is entertaining the both of them well enough. “She wants him to guilt trip Drake.”

“She went to see Dick? I wasn’t expecting that.” Babs says, more to herself than to Jason.

Jason flicks his cell to speaker and sets it down to search for the sweet cinnamon powder in the cupboard; he’s going to add it to the ready-made waffle mix to give the batter a little extra zing. “Uh huh.” 

“I would’ve sided with her, you know. Tim’s mitigating circumstances don’t actually mitigate his actions.” Babs sighs over the line. “Hopefully this will teach him not to send text messages when he’s so sleep deprived. Apparently he _meant_ to ask to see her in person to break up, and then he skipped those steps.”

“...You realise I don’t actually care, right?” Jason says, staring at the use by date on the flour. It’s getting close, but it’s fine for now. “Personally, I think you should hack all his devices and change every alert, notification and ringtone to ‘You Can’t Text Message Break Up!’. But then pettiness is my middle name.”

“Your middle name is Peter.” Babs says amused, while Jason multitasks and mixes up the batter for the chicken. 

“Close enough.” Jason points out, setting up the fryer with one hand, and coating the chicken pieces with the other. “Same first syllable and everything.” 

“Done.” Babs says with a certain sound of triumph.

“What?” Jason says, focusing on making lunch. He’d almost forgotten Babs was still calling him.

“All of Tim’s devices will now scream a ten year old comedy video for the foreseeable future.” Babs says, and Jason can picture the smug smirk on her face exactly. “Tell Steph, ‘You’re welcome’.”

“You are a terrifying woman, Barbara Gordon.” Jason snorts. “You should tell her yourself.”

“Thank you. I think I will.” Babs sounds pleased as she hangs up. Jason shakes his head and gets on with making lunch.

***

Steph had ended up staying until the late afternoon when she finally felt ready to face Cass and Babs, gleeful about their revenge on Tim. She was still raving about Jason’s chicken and waffles, as she left, tightly clutching a box containing another four portions, smiling and looking so much better than she had when she’d ducked under Jason’s arm hours earlier. 

Dick’s sprawled out on the couch, an arm flung out, and one leg hooked up over the back. He’s giving Jason that look that generally means he’s about to climb Jason like a tree. He stretches, wriggling on the couch like a cat, his shirt rucking up to show off a delicious hint of golden skinned abs; eyes going lazy lidded as Jason approaches and looms over him. Jason rolls his shoulders, crossing his arms and straightening his back to reach his full height. Dick bites his lip, an excited gleam in his bright blue eyes. A finger trails repeatedly, suggestively, over his blue good boy Morse Code collar.

“You got something you wanna say to me, Peaches?” Jason voice drops an octave, and he fights back a smile as Dick shivers.

“I don’t know, do I, Daddy?” Dick grins up at Jason mischievously.

“I know it starts with a ‘please’.” Jason says raising an eyebrow. Dick’s hand flops over to Jason’s leg, his fingertips running up and down the outside seam of Jason’s jeans lightly.

“Mmm. Does it?” Dick says, playing at being dim. Jason’s not in the mood for that game though.

Jason gives him an unimpressed stare. “I’m going to remind you that good boys ask for what they want, or they don’t get it. I’ll be in the bedroom.”

“Jason, wait!” Dick says, the humour leaving his face and sitting up. But Jason’s already walking away.

By the time Jason’s got into a nice stable position at the end of the bed, Dick’s appeared in the bedroom doorway, a contrite look on his face. “Well?” Jason says, sitting up ramrod straight.

“Please, Daddy, spank me. I’ve been bad.” Dick says, and the slight flush on his face contrasts with the guilt in his eyes. It’s one of those days, Jason realises. Dick’s been acting up, not just for play, but because something’s getting to him.

“Tell me.” Jason gestures for Dick to come closer.

Dick takes three halting steps forward and stops just out of Jason’s reach. “I was mean to Steph when I first arrived.” 

“You were expecting to play as soon as you got home, and you found our plans had suddenly changed.” Jason replies, narrowing his eyes. “Sure you could have been friendlier, but it was acceptable under the circumstances.” Jason’s pretty sure that no one would really believe how much Dick overanalyses himself over his interactions with the younger heroes. He certainly didn’t when Dick first told him.

“You had to warn me I was being too bratty _three_ times.” Dick continues, biting his lip and looking away.

“And we agreed that three was your maximum limit before a ‘real punishment’.” Jason says, well aware that Dick’s set impossible standards for himself, and that when he feels he’s failed only a punishment will settle him. It’s not that Dick’s ‘real punishments’ are too extreme for Jason’s tastes, it’s that Dick pushes for them even when he doesn’t deserve them. Jason makes it a point to decide what he deals out to Dick, in the hopes that Dick will stop being so hard on himself.

“I should have been more willing to help Steph.” Dick says quietly, looking down. That’s it, the thing that’s bothering Dick. He didn’t immediately rush to help, despite having other plans. Dick’s self sacrificial streak is the bane of Jason’s life.

“You agreed to talk to Tim, didn’t you?” Jason pats his leg and Dick rushes to strip off to nothing but bare skin and collar, almost throwing himself bodily over Jason’s lap. “Barbara’s sorted out the petty revenge, and to be honest, that’s probably gonna stick with Tim for a while. You don’t need to do anything else.” The slight tremor of tension in Dick’s shoulders eases a little, but it doesn’t subside completely. “How many do you think you deserve?”

“Fifty.” Dick says, lifting his head to be heard clearly.

“I think you deserve thirty.” Jason finally moves his hands from the bed, resting them on Dick’s back. “You’re gonna count them.”

Jason slaps the meat of Dick’s cheeks gently, and Dick’s disappointed “One...” makes him smirkn. He increases his speed and force, and he can hear the grin in Dick’s voice at “Two...” With each successive slap, he speeds up and adds a little more strength so by the time Dick’s gasping out a “Ten...” Jason knows he’s enjoying himself. But it’s not quite there yet. Jason slows down his blows, but adds a little more force, watching as Dick’s cheeks jiggle with each slap. By the time Dick’s reached “Fifteen...” his insistent erection is pressing against the outside of Jason’s thigh.

But it’s still not what Jason’s after. Jason aims lower, for the sensitive junction of thigh and cheek, and with another five slow, hard slaps, Dick finally gives in, tears slipping out from his eyes, his voice thick with emotion as he chokes out “Twenty...” It’s exactly what Jason’s been waiting for, that mix of emotion and surrender that Dick so badly needs to give, and makes Jason’s heart soar each time he receives it. Dick’s full out sobbing by “Twenty-five...”, desperately trying to rock his hips on Jason’s thigh. Jason shifts him bodily and Dick whines, but lets himself be manhandled to Jason’s desires. At “Twenty-nine” Dick makes a strangled whine, and pleads “Please, Jay, please I’m going to come...”

“No. You come when I say you can.” Jason says firmly, and Dick whimpers again, clearly trying to control himself.

With one final blow, Dick manages to get “Thirty!” out, but Jason can see how hard he struggles.

“Good boy, Peaches.” Jason tells him, slipping Dick down onto his knees, staring up at Jason with tear tracks down his face and the slightly glassy look in his eyes that tells Jason he’s about to slip into sub-space. 

“Can I suck you please, Jay? Please?” Dick begs, his face flushed red and wanting, his hands clenching where he’s resting them on his thighs.

“Since you asked so nicely, baby.” Jason says, unzipping his jeans, watching Dick shudder at the rasping sound. “You can. Hands on my knees though, I don’t want you touching yourself.”

Dick shuffles forward, and Jason tugs his t-shirt up for a better view of Dick leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock. Dick’s hands land on Jason’s knees, resting there lightly. Dick’s flushed red, hard and beginning to drip, but he doesn’t even kneel with his legs together for friction. He’s more interested in pleasing Jason than the wants of his own body. His mouth is wet and warm and blissful as it takes in Jason’s cock, sinking down slowly as Dick swallows around him, starting a gentle friction. Jason lets his fingers curl into Dick’s hair, just resting on the crown of his head; maybe later he’ll take a better grip and more control over Dick’s movements, but for now, Jason’s content with letting Dick set the pace.

Dick takes in a little more with every bob of his head until the tight clutch of his throat is cradling every inch of Jason’s cock. It’s hard not to thrust into that heat, to not just grab Dick’s head and fuck in deeply. It’s only the adoring, trusting look in Dick’s eyes as he stares up at Jason worshipfully that stops him from letting his hips jolt up. He puts a little extra weight into the hand on Dick’s head, suggesting he stay down for longer at the bottom of each deep suck in. Dick takes it for encouragement to stay down as long as he can, showing off his ability to hold his breath.

It makes the contrast of the cool air of the room on his cock when Dick pulls back even more noticeable. Dick looks high, eyes hazy and lost in the pleasure he’s giving to Jason. He’s slipped into sub-space properly now, doing nothing but his best to hold Jason in his throat, working his muscles as he sucks as hard as he can. Throughout all of it, his hands have stayed lightly resting on Jason’s knees. Jason bites his lip as his cock twitches deep within Dick’s mouth, pressing his head down a little harder. Dick makes a muffled, chopped up noise that’s barely more than a vibration, and Jason knows he’s not going to last much longer.

“I’m gonna come, baby. Where do you want it?” Jason gasps out, and Dick stares up at him almost not comprehending his words. “On your pretty face, or in your filthy mouth?”

Jason pulls Dick back by the hair, making Dick moan around the tip of his cock. “Mouth please, Daddy.”

“Good boy...” Jason groans, shoving Dick back down. There’s not a hint of resistance to the rough treatment. Dick goes down easily, his hands don’t even flex on Jason’s knees. The feel of being so deep inside Dick’s wet heat is too much-not enough, and Jason’s hips move of their own accord. Two thrusts later and Jason’s coming down Dick’s throat, yanking his head back so that the last few drops hit Dick’s tongue, just the way he likes it.

Dick moans, fresh tears joining the old tear tracks on his face, staring up at Jason imploringly. He doesn’t say anything but he licks his lips, swallowing what’s on his tongue. “Daddy...”

“No.” Jason says firmly, breathing almost as hard as Dick’s trying his best not to show he is. “You come when _I_ say so.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dick whispers, staring up at him unblinkingly. He doesn’t move back, still hovering over Jason’s cock. “Can I please keep you warm?”

Jason blinks. Usually when Dick’s this deep he doesn’t ask for anything. He must really want it to ask. “Since you’ve been such a good boy, yes, you can.”

“Thank you, Daddy!” Dick whispers, sucking Jason’s still hard cock back into this mouth, deep throating him again. For a brief split second Jason has the stupid thought that Dick doesn’t need to breathe like that. Dick almost proves him right though, only pulling off enough to take a few sips of breath every few minutes before sinking all the way down again. With nothing else to do but luxuriate in the feel of Dick holding him in, Jason ends up petting Dick’s soft dark hair; playing with the strands over and over, the way he usually doesn’t let himself.

Dick drools around his cock, looking almost sleepy and relaxed, resting his cheek on Jason’s leg. His eyes keep slipping closed, and Jason can’t help the fond look on his face as he runs his fingers through Dick’s hair. “You can come, Dickie.” Jason says quietly, and Dick opens his eyes lazily to stare up at Jason. He gives a reflexive little suck, giving no other sign he’s understood Jason. 

Dick’s hands on Jason’s knees clench, and that’s all that tells Jason that Dick’s come. There are fine tremors all through his body, and Dick slumps backwards, letting Jason’s soft cock slip out of his mouth. Jason helps him move off his knees, to sit on the end of the bed, and the streaks of milky liquid splattered across the golden skin of Dick’s chest look like a work of art. Something that should be titled ‘Adonis Satisfied’. Or maybe not, Jason’s not that great at naming things. He’s still better than Dick, but that’s not saying much. 

Dick smiles at him, that gorgeous sun from behind the clouds smile that makes Jason’s heart soar, and the effect should be ruined by the way Dick’s lips are reddened and so obviously used; his cheeks are tear stained and his eyes are a little puffy but Jason thinks that he’s never looked so beautiful.

“Alright, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Jason says when Dick looks a tiny bit more alert, despite the obvious tiredness.

“Can I have a bubble bath?” Dick says, yawning slightly.

“Anything you want, Peaches, you were so good for me today.” Jason kisses Dick, peppering his face with butterfly kisses until Dick’s giggling. “Can you walk, Dickie?”

“Yep!” Dick says with that same beautiful, happy smile. 

Dick wobbles his way to the bathroom, with Jason bare inches behind him, arms held up just in case he slips. It hasn’t happened yet, in all the time they’ve been together. It wasn’t a particularly intense scene, for Jason at least, but he’s inclined to give Dick a little extra pampering tonight anyway. Dick hums quietly to himself while Jason runs him a bubble bath, and it’s not until he’s sitting in the bath that Jason realises he’s humming Rubber Duckie, You’re The One.

The overall image of Dick being childish isn’t helped by the fact that he’s playing with the cheap Nightwing and Red Hood rubber ducks that Jason found in a corner store during one patrol. He’d gone in for a single bottle of water when the Red Hood and Nightwing ducks caught his eye. The manager begged him for a promotional photo in return for freebies. The embarrassment of having a polaroid taken while in full gear, giving a thumbs up to the cheap merchandise, had been worth the look of joy and delight on Dick’s face when Jason had given them to him when he got home.

Dick’s pleased sigh when Jason gently washes his hair is like music to Jason’s ears, these peaceful moments when Dick’s quiet and relaxed are the most precious to Jason. Dick even stands still, not complaining when Jason dries his hair while the tub drains. It’s pretty early in the evening, but Jason wraps Dick up in his quilt, watching as he goes boneless, sleepy and placid to take him to bed for a nap. Dick snuggles up to Jason’s chest and for a while they lay there, content to just be until Dick’s phone beeps.

“Wazzat me?” Dick says sleepily, as Jason reaches out and gropes around on the bedside cabinet for Dick’s phone. The screen shows a notification from Tim, and Jason drops it down again without reading it.

“Yeah. Tim’s probably asking for your help.” Jason says, wrapping his arm back around Dick’s shoulders as he leans back into the pillows.

“Nnnnn.” Dick rubs his cheek on Jason’s shoulder. “But it’s nap time.”

“You can call him later. Rest.” Jason says firmly.

“Kay, Jay!” Dick giggles, moulding himself to Jason’s body as best he can wrapped in his huge beloved quilt. “Really liked today. Can we do it again?”

Jason thinks of Dick just taking his cock quietly like he did earlier. Sitting over Jason’s lap, spread out and stuffed full, patiently doing nothing, or maybe watching some of that terrible tv he loves while Jason reads a book. It makes him twitch in anticipation. A second image jumps into Jason’s head; of being spooned up behind Dick and staying in him while they both fall asleep after some great sex, so that Jason doesn’t even have to move to wake him by fucking into him the next morning. Both of those ideas are too good to pass up. “Definitely, baby. Anytime you want.”

“Yay!” Dick mumbles, barely even awake anymore. The warm metal of Dick’s collar presses against Jason’s shoulder. 

“Rest well, Peaches.” Jason says with a grin, dropping a kiss to the top of Dick’s head, already plotting which book he’s going to read when Dick asks for it.


End file.
